Master of 1,000 strikes
by BigFootGotCaught
Summary: Fate has given Naruto a chance to become one of the greats. Will Naruto blossom under a strict sensei, or die trying. If you like the story please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So this is my child. I know that may seem stupid or cliche, but its the honest truth. The first time I wrote this Fanfiction I was sixteen, I'm twenty-one now.

Back then I was moronic, and my grammar was so poor people thought I was ten. I'm not saying i'm a master now, but I personally believe i'm just a tad bit better.

When I first posted this story, I had little confidence. So after the second chapter I deleted it. I regret giving up so easily, and now i'm back to give it another shot.

I'm not asking you to go easy on me. In fact if you hate it let me know. Just please review no matter the input you have to offer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the trade mark of NARUTO™

-lineBreak-

It was another beautiful day In Konohagakure. The sun was warm and high in the sky. The people of the hidden village were already well into their day, and were out and about.

There was only one thing breaking up the quite peacefulness of the day. A young blonde boy blurred down the street, weaving in and out of startled crowds of people.

Chasing the young boy was a stampeding heard of Chuninn and Anbu alike. As strange as this sight may seem, it wasn't a very unusual sight in Konoha.

You see, the young boy was somewhat of a dynamo when it came to mischief. Even though he enjoyed causing some harmless chaos, he was a good boy at heart.

Not that you would come to that conclusion by asking any average Konoha resident. If you were to ask of the boy you'd get answers like.

"That brat? He's a menace!"

Or

"Stay away, and watch your back when he's around!"

These people didn't know Naruto. What they saw when they look at him, was their loss and fears.

Enough of that for now. Right now Naruto was running from his angry pursuers. It wasn't like they were unjustified in their anger. Naruto in the end had stolen all of the chunnin instructors vest's, he then smuggled them home and dye them one by one in his small bathtub in his small apartment. Then some how put them back into the multiple chunnin's combination locked lockers. He did all this in one night.

If one was to stop and think about it for a moment, they would realise the amount of skill it takes to accomplish such a prank. The Chunnin chasing him dressed in bright neon pink vest, didn't stop to think about it though.

Suddenly Naruto darted down a side road, kicking up dirt at the quick change of direction. His pursuers nearly toppled over each other trying to copy the blondes turn at such high speeds.

Naruto wasted no time by turning down yet another branching street getting out of the line of sight of the angry ninjas. Up ahead Naruto spotted a open window, seeing his opportunity he dove head long through it.

Landing in a heap, Naruto stayed still as possible as he waited for the sound of his pursuers to pass by. After the last of the Chunnin and Anbu ran passed unaware of the blondes departure of the chase, Naruto sat up and took in his surroundings.

He apparently had jumped into a restaurant, more specifically into the seat of a booth in a restaurant. He wasn't the only occupant either. Across from the boy sat a older gentleman.

Naruto quickly took in his appearance. His hair was long and grey, reaching down to his shoulders. His face was wrinkled and weathered. He had those lines in his face that you only get from years of frowning.

The clothes he wore were unlike anything Naruto had ever seen. It was patched together with thick segments of leather, some areas more padded than others. (Think any Act. Adv. RPG basic leather armor sets)

The armor looked like it would offer good protection to Naruto, but he had to wonder how hot it would be to wear all that leather. What really caught Naruto's attention was what the old man wore around his head.

A ninja headband, Naruto would recognise one of them anywhere. Something was off though, the symbol was different than usual. Instead of the symbol of the leaf inscribed into the metal, there was what seemed to be an hour glass.

"Hey old man! Are you a ninja?"

The elderly man seemed to balk at the blondes rude way of addressing him.

"Were is your manners kid. When you meet someone for the first time, you introduce yourself."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but obliged his elder none the less.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and don't forget it. After all you're looking at the future Hokage!"

The grey haired man didn't seem impressed at all, but did give a small amused scoff.

Naruto's face twisted into a scowl at the mans lack luster response to his dream.

"You don't believe me, you old bastard?!"

The man frowned at the boy's loud tone and fowl language.

"Not particularly kid, I was just amused at the mental picture of a shrimp like you wearing the Hokage robes."

Naruto shot up in his seat to yell a retort, but the man held up his hand preemptively stopping him.

"Look around kid. Your yelling is disturbing everyone's lunch."

Naruto did just that. Surveying the room, Naruto noticed everyone in the restaurant seemed to be staring at their booth in irritation. Ducking his head, he gave the older man a sheepish grin. The blonde suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Hey, you never answered my question. Are you a ninja or not?"

The man smirked and made a come closer motion with his hand. Naruto hesitantly leaned over the table between them. The man sighed and repeated the motion. This time how ever Naruto didn't move.

"Kid, i'm about to tell you some super secret ninja information. I have to whisper it to you so no one else hears."

Naruto grinded widely and hastily leaned closer to the man. The prospect of learning some 'super secret ninja information' sounded to good to pass up.

Naruto was but a few inches from the man, his ear facing him to hear the whispered secret the best he could. Suddenly the older mans hand jetted out, and in the blink of an eye he jabbed two fingers into the side of Naruto's neck.

There was a moment were the attack seemed to have no effect. Then Naruto's eyes rolled up into his head, and his body went limp. Naruto's head fell to the table with a solid 'thump'.

"Never get to close to a ninja kid."

The old man took a small note pad and pen from his pocket. After scratching something down quickly, he tore the piece of paper out and set it down In front of the sleeping blonde.

When Naruto awoke with a jolt about fifteen minutes latter, he frantically began looking for his attacker. All he found was a piece of paper with some writing on it.

Picking up the piece of paper he read the barley legible handwriting.

'Hey kid, thanks for picking up the bill for me!'

In the bottom right hand corner was a small illustration of the older male holding up a victory sign.

Naruto's attention was drawn away from the note by a deliberate cough. Standing at the end of the booth was a server holding a bill. After accepting it and seeing the total, he nearly had a heart attack.

Shaking, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a frog shaped wallet. He opened it, but all that it seemed to contain was a small moth that promptly flew away.

"Eh heh. . ."

Sheepishly smiling up at the server. Naruto gulped heavily at the mans foreboding expression.

'That old bastard!'

-linebreak-

(At the Hokage tower)

Herizen Saritobi sat behind his desk, looking over documents. The one he had in his hands was a request for more funds. Apparently someone had dyed all of his chunnins Flack jackets neon pink. Now they needed money for new ones.

A small smirk grace his features. He had a feeling he knew who was responsible. There was only one person he knew who could pull off a prank like that.

Just then there was a knock at the door to his office. Looking up from his papers, he wondered who that could be. He wasn't scheduled for anymore meeting today.

"Enter!" The Hokage called out.

Despite the danger of a unknown and unexpected guest, he trusted his hidden Anbu to protect him from any surprise attack.

When the visitor walked through the door. The old Sarutobi's wrinkled face fell into a bright smile.

"Rōh you old bastard. You're a week early!"

The man who entered was as old if not older than the Hokage himself. He had grey hair down to his shoulders, and wore thick leather armor. Wrapped around his head was a Sunagakure ninja headband.

Rōh chuckled at the Hokage's good natured barb, before quickly taking a seat across from the Hokage.

"You know Hokage-dono, you're not the first person to call me that today."

The Hokage chuckled at that.

"I'm not surprised. It is an accurate way of describing you Rōh."

Rōh just smirked at his long time friend. It had been years since he'd seen his old friend, and he couldn't help but be jealous at how young the Hokage looked compared to him.

"The years have been kind to you Hokage-dono."

The elderly Hokage looked at his friend with bulging eyes, then suddenly let out a true belly laugh.

"BWHAHAHAHA!"

Rōh patiently waited for the Hokage to finish. When the Hokage's amusement wound down, he sobered up quickly at Rōh's serious expression.

"You. . .are you serious Rōh? Listen friend, the years have been anything but kind to me."

At Rōh's skeptical look, the Hokage decided to educate his old friend.

"In the morning when I wake up, it takes ten minutes just to stand up strait. When its cold outside, it feels like someone is jamming kunia into my joints."

Rōh had that look he was so good at, the one that let you know he wasn't very impressed. Upon looking at that stare, the Hokage couldn't hold it in any more.

"My feet swell up. I sometimes can't see out of my left eye. I get heart burn so bad, I fell like i'm going to die. My last molar fell out the other day. I can barely taste some of my favourite food anymore."

Rōh just nodded with each issue Heruzen listed of. It just frustrated the Hokage more and more, with each nod. All he wanted was a little sympathy from the old bastard.

"And now I just pissed my self a little, because this old tired bladder can't hold piss for shit!"

Rōh just nodded in understanding.

"Just the beginning Hokage-dono. There will be many more trails and tribulations ahead on the road to old age."

The Hokage suddenly looked frightened.

"Buh. . .your only a few years older than me."

The Hokage's eyes glossed over in horror. The thought if his issues with is old age only getting worse, it truly shook the old village leader to the core. Rōh observed in he Hokage's far away look and sighed. It fell to him to get the conversation back to business.

"Well anyway. About the reason I'm here."

The Hokage seem to snap out of reprieve at the sound of Rōh's voice.

"Huh? Oh! Yes of course, an apprentice."

Rōh nodded glad to get to the point. The Hokage proceeded to pull a folder out from his desk.

"Now there are a lot of good candidates. A lot of smart cookies this year. However if you do favor a clan heir, we must get permission from the clan head. Of course you understand."

As the Hokage stood up to hand the folder over to Rōh, the older man held up his hand. The Hokage unceremoniously fell back in his chair, looking back at Rōh with confusion.

"Tell me Hokage-dono, is there perhaps a one Uzumaki Naruto attending the academy this year?"

For a moment the Hokage stared blankly at the old sand-nin.

"Yes. . .may I ask how you came to know his name?"

Rōh smiled faintly.

"I guess you can say fate brought us to meet. That's the only way I can rationalise him literally falling into my lunch today."

The Hokage wanted to ask more, but decided he rather not know.

"So young Uzumaki has caught your eye huh? What prey tell do you see in the boy?"

The Hokage was being cautious with his wording. If Rōh new about Naruto's prisoner, well. He just hoped his friend wasn't trying to get access to the Kyuubi's power. He trusted his long time friend, but when it came to Naruto there was no such thing as too cautious.

Rōh could easily see the Hokage's sudden tension raised at the mention of the blonde boy. He knew what he said next would determine the outcome of this meeting.

"Like I said, I met the kid earlier today. I admired his spirit, even if his manners left much to desire. I feel with enough training, and a lot of smacks to the back of the head he could be a respectable student."

The Hokage was pleasantly surprised. Most of the time it seemed as though he was the only one who believed in Naruto's potential. To have another ninja, especially one he respected professionally felt gratifying. Rōh felt his shoulders relax as the tension in the Hokage's face ebbed away.

"Well Rōh I'd be more than happy if you were to take Naruto under your tutelage. There is one thing you must know though. Something that is not to leave this office."

It was Rōh's turn to be surprised. He could tell the Hokage cared for the boy, by the way his name put the Hokage on the defensive. Something that caused the Hokage's usually kind face to become steely and serious, had to be of great importance.

At Rōh's nod, the Hokage continued.

"Naruto happens to be a Jinjuriky, of the nine tails."

Rōh's expression betrayed nothing. He looked at the village leader evenly. The way the Hokage seemed to be staring him down he knew he needed to choose the correct words.

"I see, does he have similar issues as are Jinjuriky."

Sarutobi shook his head abruptly.

"If you mean being hated and generally ignored, then yes. Besides that, of what I heard about the Kazakage's youngest, no not at all. Naruto truly has a heart of gold."

Rōh nodded, he could trust the Hokage. As far as he knew Heriozen was a impeccable judge of character.

"Good, then ill start as soon as possible."

The Hokage smiled in agreement.

"Great, I'm glad. Will you be taking Naruto out of the village?"

Rōh seemed to think that over for moment.

"No if he is as socially deprived as you say, then taking him on a extended training trip would only make him feel that much more secluded."

The Hokage's nod signified his agreement.

"After his day at the academy, I will take him to an unused and out of the way training ground. Preferably some where out of the way from prying eyes."

Heruzen looked thoughtful before he seemed to remember something and began rummaging through his desk. After a moment he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Rōh. Unfolding the ancient looking document, he looked back at the Hokage in surprise. The paper was a old deed to a dojo.

"Hokage-dono, this is too much. I'm sure I can find a training ground that will suit my needs just fine."

The Hokage waved off Rōh's concern.

"Nonsense, my gift to you. It used to belong to an old Karate master. After he died we looked for a next of kin, but we came up empty handed. So the rights to the property became the village's. I've been scratching my head wondering what to do with it."

Rōh folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket.

"Then I thank you Hokage-dono for your generous gift."

The Hokage scratched the back of his, flushed slightly at the obvious gratitude for such a simple gift.

"No, no. It's really no trouble. Once you see it, i'm sure you'll be underwhelmed."

Rōh smiled, even if it was a decrepit mess it would still be a big gesture.

"Well, regardless i'm still humbled by your offer. Now does Naruto have any family by chance?"

The Hokage sighed heavily.

"Sadly no. He is a ward of the village. He does have a godfather that might take issue to you taking Naruto as a apprentice. . .but ill take care of him."

Rōh looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm. . .well I suppose there's only one thing to do. I will officially adopt Naruto."

The Hokage had just lit his pipe and took his first puff, when Rōh made the startling deceleration. What fallowed was five minutes were the old Hokage proceeded to cough up a lung.

'cough,cough' "wha. . . Adopt Naruto! Bu. . .you just met the boy!"

Rōh sighed.

"Listen Hokage-dono. As my apprentice ill be a big part of Narutos life from here on out. It only makes sense for me to be his guardian. I need to have complete control over his life, if that doesn't happen I can't guaranty my students success."

The look the Hokage gave Rōh, made the sand-nin think he might deny his request.

"Okay, fine its a deal. You will be Naruto's sensei and guardian. With you guaranty that you will turn Naruto into a candidate for Hokage, ill give t you whatever you want. After all Naruto deserves that and much more for what he protects this village from."

Rōh smirked and swiftly stood up, reaching out to shake the Leaf village's leader hand. Heroizen accepted his friends had and shook it with vigor.

"Trust me Hokage-dono, ill whip the kid into shape."

The Hokage smirked along with his long time friend. He just prayed to Kami that Naruto would survive.

-END-

Thanks for reading, if you liked let me know. If you didn't, tell me how much you hated it. Please just tell me something.

Thank you kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So first off, thanks to those who let me know of some spelling mistakes I had made last chapter. From now on I promise to try and makeno mistakes again. Second, this chapter is a little lacking in the action, so sorry for that. The purpose of this chapter is to properly introduce Naruto and Rōh. Also to get Naruto's new outfit squared away.

Here's my advice if you really hate my look for Naruto, just imagine him in whatever clothing you desire. I know I've read plenty of fanfics were the way they change Naruto's appearance really takes me out of the story. I won't be mentioning his appearance much, to give you a chance to imagine him anyway you wish.

Please, if you like the story or have some kind if feed back, please review. Anything you have to say would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

'word' - usually denotes sarcastic tone.

-Chapter Begin-

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he flexed his water logged hands. After the whole lunch debacle, Naruto was forced to clean dishes to pay for the strangers bill. Now as the young blonde sulked back home, the sun was low in sky and Konoha was settling down for the day.

He was sure that if he looked at one more dirty dish, he would become physically sick. Naruto sighed as his apartment came into view, reassuring him that after such a trying day he still had a warm bed to go home to. His face suddenly slipped into one of horror, as he notice what looked like smoke billowing out of his bathroom window.

In a dead sprint Naruto hurried up the stairs to his apartment. Blowing through his front door, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. The old man from the restaurant, was standing over his bathtub watching something burn brightly in his small tub.

"You old bastard!"

With a snarl Naruto attacked. With a few bounds he was across his living room, leaping at the man once he reached the entrance to the bathroom. In a instant the man was behind the attacking blonde. With three strikes to his back Naruto crumpled to the tiled floor of his bathroom.

Naruto tried his beast to get back up from the floor, but he found his upper body felt numb and heavy. Luckily his legs were still working, even if their movements were sluggish.

Seeing the old man out of the corner of his eye just behind him, Naruto shot off a backwards kick. The blonde aiming for the mans dangly bits. With only the slight movement of his wrist, Rōh grabbed Naruto's foot. Two strikes to the back of Naruto's calf, and his leg exploded in sharp pains. His mouth effected by the strikes to his back slurred out a yelp of agony.

"I wouldn't struggle if I was you kid."

Naruto tried his best to curse out the old bastard, but all that came forth was more garbled slurs. Naruto panicked as the man flipped Naruto over roughly, and began to unzip the frightened boy's bright orange track suit.

"Yooo. . .purburt."

The man gave a snort of amusement, he proceeded to nearly ripped the blondes jacket off and throw it into the bath fire. His pants fallowed shortly after. Naruto was left in only his boxers and undershirt.

"Wab are yoo doo'n, yoo bath'turd?"

Rōh looked down at Naruto then back to the fire still burning brightly. The flickering light of the flames gave Rōh a dangerous look as it bounced around his wrinkled skin.

"Im burning your moronic clothes, and you will call me Rōh-sensei from now on. Not bastard or anything else."

Naruto looked upon the stoic sand-nin the light of the flames bouncing around his wrinkled face, and saw the Shimigami himself in his place. When Rōh peered down at him with a grin that could only be described as predatory, Naruto started to shake. Rōh started to let out a rumbling chuckle. Soon the chuckle morphed into full blown laughter while Naruto began to shake even more at the obviously insane man in his bathroom.

-Linebreak-

Naruto sat limply on the old stained sofa in his living room. It's been at least twelve minutes and he was still having trouble moving his fingers. There was a clatter that made Naruto struggle to look over at his kitchen. In the end he was only able to pier out the corner of his eye.

Rōh was half way into his fridge rummaging around. Naruto groaned frustrated at how this obviously insane man, was just treating his home like it was his own.

Rōh pulled his head from the fridge to look at the whining boy.

"Oh would you stop your whole. . ." Rōh made a waving gesture with his hand.

"Pity party."

A low growling began to bubble up from the back of Naruto's throat. Rōh sighed, closing the fridge door. Grabbing a rickety wooden chair from Naruto's second hand dinning set, Rōh began dragging the chair across the floor creating a screeching sound that hurt Naruto's ears.

When he reached the end of his journey he lofted the chair up slightly, and plopped it down in front of the lax Naruto. The blonde would have flinched, if he could at the loud smacks the wooden legs of the chair made when it met the floor.

Rōh sat down, grunting as his old boned creaked in protest.

"Okay kid, I know you're frustrated. It may seem like i'm undeservedly harsh to you. Remember this though, every thing I do to you is to get you one step closer to being Hokage."

After Rōh said his piece he stared at Naruto. A couple minutes of awkward silence passed between the two, before a look realization passed over the old mans face.

"Oh yeah almost forgot."

Leaning forward Rōh grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulder, he pulled the boy away from sofa and hit three specific spots on his back. Letting Naruto fall back into his sofa, he smiled and sat back in his own seat. After only a few moments, Naruto suddenly had full control of his body movements.

looking down at his hands in relief, he flexed them slowly. Suddenly remembering the other person in the room, Naruto's eyes snapped up to look at Rōh. Scrambling up into the couch. Naruto did his best to get as far away from the old man as possible. Rōh made a placating motion with his hands.

"Whoa, calm down kid I'm not going to attack you."

Naruto scowled at Rōh.

"How can I be sure? You attacked me at the restaurant, and stuck me with the bill!"

Rōh face became deadly serious, causing Naruto to stop scowling.

"What I did at the restaurant was to teach you a lesson. Never get in striking range of a ninja you don't trust with your life. That's lesson one. . ."

Naruto stood up abruptly.

"I'm so done with this weird creepy sensei fetish thing you got going on. Get out of my apartment, and get out of my life you old bastard!"

When Naruto finished he was out of breath and red in the face. Rōh shot up at a speed startling coming from such an old man. Naruto fell backwards onto the couch in surprise. Suddenly Rōh was replaced with the visage of the Shimagami once again. If Naruto didn't know any better he could have sworn dark foreboding clouds were forming in his small apartment, with thunder and lightning crackling in the back ground.

"First of all, you will address me as either Rōh-sensei or simply sensei. Second do not speak out of turn. Finally but most definitely not least, I am your sensei. Not only that I am also your guardian, so you better get used to having me in this apartment because from now on it falls to me to pay for it. I'll have you know that I will not pay for any lodgings, that I don't attended to live in."

In a preemptive move to stop any accusation of lying, Rōh pulled a piece of folded paper and tossed it on Naruto's lap. Carfully, Naruto picked up the paper and began to unfolded it. When Naruto saw what was inscribed on the paper his eyes threatened to pop from their sockets.

Written down on the piece of paper was a adoption form, and on it were Naruto's and Rōh's name. What really made Naruto's heart sink was the Hokage's signature, there to confirm the documents legitimacy.

This was something Naruto had dreamed of for nearly as long as he could remember. To be adopted, to have the chance of family. Looking back up at that frowning wrinkled face, Naruto felt very cheated.

"Fuck."

It was little more than murmur, but Rōh still caught the blondes remark. Naruto recoiled at the sudden sting on the back of the head. Naruto blinked owlishly at Rōh. Some how the old man reached out and smacked him on the back of the head, without the blonde even notice the attack happening.

"Ow! What was that for Bas. . .I mean sensei?"

Rōh nodded at Naruto's last second correction.

"That was for the rude language. One of my rules you will fallow, no coarse words."

Naruto grumbled but gave up on it. He didn't feel that Rōh gave a shit about what he thought of his rules.

"Yeah okay whatever. I'm tired, thanks to you. I'm also going to be cold, thanks to you burning all my clothes."

Rōh looked at Naruto unimpressed.

"You didn't own any pajamas, or do you actually sleep in those god awful track suit?"

"No. . . I don't know, ugh. You still burned all my clothes!"

Rōh sighed at his pupils loud tone.

"Right about that, first thing in the morning were are going to get you a new uniform."

Naruto found himself preying for an earth quake, a tsunami somthing that would prevent Naruto from going shopping with the old ninja. Heaving a sigh Naruto got up from the couch and began to shuffle to his room. He rather not give his 'sensei' the gratification of hearing him grumble, so he decided to leave the room without another word.

"Hello kid, were do you think you're going?"

Naruto turned his head to look at Rōh.

"I'm going to bed. I've had enough 'lessons' for today thank you very much."

Rōh frowned heavily at the boy.

"Are you serious kid? You're going to force your old tired sensei to sleep on this uncomfortable slab of broken springs you call a couch?"

With a dramatic eye roll and sigh that would rival any hormonal teenager, Naruto shuffled back to the couch. Flopping down face down into the sofa.

Rōh chuckled lightly at the low snores that left the blonde as soon as he hit his new 'bed'. If the blonde thought today was tiring. The old sand-nin just hoped his student wouldn't slip into a coma after their first day of training.

-linebreak-

Naruto awoke to the smell of something he wasn't really familiar with tickling his nose. After groggily dragging himself off the sofa he nearly yelped pain as hid hands shot to his back. He couldn't decide weather it was Rōh's strikes to his back or the lumpy sofa he spent the night on, but something was definitely tweaked with his spine.

Bent over holding his lower back, Naruto slowly shuffled his way into the kitchen. Looking up from his near vertical stance, Naruto recognized the figure of his new sensei standing over a pot of something on his stove.

"What are you cooking old man?"

Rōh looked over his shoulder at his student. With a grunt he turned back to the pot and began to stir it's contents with a large wooden spoon.

"Once more, and this time properly."

Naruto frowned confused at his sensei's command. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto was able to decode Rōh's words.

"What are you cooking 'sensei'?"

Rōh nodded approvingly.

"Better, but drop the sarcastic tone. A ninja must show respect to his betters."

Naruto scoffed and carefully took a seat at the small dining table, as not to strain his sore back..

"What if the person is a higher ranking than you, but their a big jerk or something?"

With his back turned to his pupil, Rōh let a ghost of a smile slip to his face. Naruto's words reminded him a lot of his own way of thinking, at least back when he was a wet behind the ears genin. Those times were long time ago though, and years of real world experience had harshly taught him how to think with a cool head.

"If a ninja is higher ranking than you, he or she is most likely also stronger than you as well. If you go around insulting stronger ninja left and right, you're not guaranteed you will survive their wrath."

Naruto thought about his sensei's words, but in the end just shrugged. It made enough sense to the blonde, but Naruto could never see himself standing by quietly while someone insulted him or someone he cares about. That didn't really apply to the civilians that always seemed to have a cold stare for him, after a while he learned to ignore the glares.

"Yeah I guess. . . If someone where to bad mouth Ayame-nee or old man Tuechi though, I'd definitely beat the snot out of em'?"

Rōh didn't know who the people his student spoke of, but by the seriousness in Naruto's voice he could tell the blonde cared deeply for them. So when Naruto's voice cracked in the middle of his dramatic and honorable declaration, Rōh couldn't bring himself to laugh at him.

Turning around Rōh made a point to make eye contact with his pupil.

"Listen kid, and burn this into your brain. If you truly care for someone you'll let them defend their own honor. When the people you care about are being physically harmed that's when you step in."

Naruto squint betrayed his confusion.

"But what if they can't, or are to scared or something?"

Turning back to the pot, Rōh began to stir it's contents again.

"You give them your courage, give them your strength to stand up and defend themselves."

Naruto wasn't sure how he would go about doing that, but decided to stop asking questions. He didn't want his sensei to think he was stupid or something. Rōh grabbed a large bowl that he had set out on the counter top. He generously scooped whatever the contents of the pot was into the bowl. Walking over to Naruto, Rōl dropped the bowl unceremoniously. Naruto flinched as some droplets landed on his face.

As Naruto looked down at the 'food' in front of him, and got a vague feeling that it was staring back at him.

"Wha. . .what is this stuff?"

Rōh grunted in response. Walking over to the dish drainer, Rōh grabbed a pair of chopsticks and tossed them at Naruto. Snatching the flying wood out of the air, Naruto immediately regretted the sudden movement.

"Sss, ouch, ouch."

Rōh frowned at his student as the blondes hands reached behind himself to cradle his lower back. Rōh began to stroll up to Naruto, causing the blonde to look up at his sensei warily.

As the old sand-nin came up behind him, fear entered Naruto's eyes.

"Wha, what are you doing!?"

As Rōh pushed Naruto forward slightly, he truly began to panic.

"No,no stop. Please I didn't even do anything!"

Naruto tried his best to jump from his seat, but was held down by a liver spotted hand on his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, Rōh's index and forefinger struck Naruto on his middle lower back.

"Ah, no ah, ah! Huh. . .oh."

Naruto blinked surprised as the pain in his back seemed to melt away. As Rōh stepped away Naruto bent back slightly, then twisted his upper body at the waist. The blonde was relieved to feel no discomfort by his movements.

"Wow, that was. . .amazing! What was that?"

Patting the blonde on the shoulder, Rōh went to gather up the pot from the stove and deposit it into the sink.

"That is what i'm going to tech you kid. As soon as you finish your meal."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Is that what you used on me in the restaurant and the bathroom?"

Rōh nodded before pointing at the bowl in front of Naruto.

"Now eat, the day can't start until you're done."

Naruto grumbled before he hesitantly grabbed a chunk of the substance with his chopsticks, Naruto place it in his mouth. The taste could only be described as 'meh'. It didn't taste horrible, but it definitely didn't blow the blondes mind.

"What is this stuff sensei?"

Rōh began to clean the large pot.

"It's everything a growing boy needs."

Naruto frowned at the short answer, before shrugging and digging in.

-Linebreak-

Naruto snuck a glance at his sensei as they walked down a street in the heart of the shopping district. The old man seemed so sure in his strides. The way he passed shop after shop, seemed to belay the fact he knew exactly were they where going.

Rōh didn't seem to notice the glares he was getting from walking with the boy. Or at least he didn't outwardly react, which Naruto was grateful for. Even though the old ninja was a bastard, he did seem to honestly believe in Naruto's dream. He even adamantly declared would help the blonde reach his goals. He didn't feel that Rōh deserved receiving any ire from the villagers just for helping him.

Everything had really had happened in a blur. One minute it seemed as if the man was sent by the shimigami himself to ruin his life, the next he was the most dedicated teacher Naruto had ever had. Even if Rōh's teaching method so far only consist of cryptic lectures, and smacks to the back of the blondes head.

Looking down at the simple brown kimono he wore, Naruto was just grateful that his sensei hadn't forced him to walk down the street in nothing but his underwear.

Naruto had never met anyone who was so harsh, and also so caring to make a meal for him and take him clothes shopping. The blonde couldn't help but wonder what the old ninja's motivation was.

"Um, sensei?"

Naruto looked away quickly as his sensei looked down to meet his gaze. A light blush dusted his cheeks as the blonde nervously scratched the back of his head. Raising a curious eyebrow, Rōh waited patiently for his student to continue.

"I. . .I just wanted to say thanks. You know for getting me some new clothes or whatever, even if you did burn my old clothes."

Rōh grunted as he turned his eye's forward as he walked.

"Those clothes you wore were absolutely horrible for a ninja. Ninja are primarily agents of stealth. Something that brightly orange would make you stand out like a flame in the dark."

Naruto made a funny face at his sensei.

"Huh, I know being sneaky is cool and all, but I thought protecting the village was the most important thing for a ninja. You know, like fighting of enemy ninja or saving kidnapped princesses."

Rōh scoffed lightly. His student seemed to definitely have some delusions about the duties of a ninja.

"Kid, there is a lot more to being a ninja than just battles and rescue missions. You are right though, the most important thing for a ninja is protecting his or hers village. Something you will learn soon enough is that, there is more was than just one way to protect what matters."

Naruto looked up at his sensei. The man seemed to favor speaking vaguely. Maybe the only way to get a straight answer out of the old sand-nin, was to ask blunt questions.

"Why are you doing this? I mean you're not from this village right, that's what your headband means right? So why aren't you teaching some one from your village?"

Rōh stopped suddenly, causing Naruto to walk a few paces ahead of him before he realised Rōh had ceased walking next to him. Looking back at his sensei, Naruto nearly flinched at his serious expression. Villagers stared as Naruto and Rōh seemed to be stuck in a staring contest. Naruto let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when Rōh finally broke the silence between them.

"I made a promise a long time ago that when the time came when I was ready, I would pass on my technique to a ninja of Konohagakure. So here I am teaching some kid who interrupted my lunch."

Naruto's eyes fallowed his sensei as the man started to walk again, passing Naruto without a word. The blonde stared at his sensei's back as the old ninja continued down the street. Rōh answer just solidifying that he would most likely never get a strait answer out of his sensei no mater what he did.

Sighing quietly so no one could hear, Naruto slowly began fallowing his sensei.

-linebreak-

When Rōh finally stopped walking, Naruto took in their surrounding. Rōh had led them to the very edge of the shopping district. In front of the pair was a worn down looking shop. Hanging above the place was a sign that read 'Ton's supply and weaponry'. Naruto followed his sensei as he briskly headed in side.

Once inside Naruto was underwhelmed by the interior. The place seemed more of a grocery shop than a ninja supply. The only ninja things the blonde could see were in the far corner, and seemed to be a tiny collection.

Naruto's attention was drawn to the front checkout counter as Rōh rang a service bell.

"Coming!"

Out of the back of the place came a balding man. He wore simple clothes and a dirty brown smock. Although he was mostly clean shaven, the man had hair growing from his temples to his cheeks. The shape of the facial hair reminded Naruto a lot of pork chops.

When the man stopped to look at his customers, he gasped at the sight of Rōh.

"Rōh. . . Is that really you? It's been so long, what the hell are you doing here old friend?"

Rōh smiled back at the man. Gesturing to Naruto, the blonde gave a little wave.

"This is Naruto my apprentice. We came for some proper ninja attire. Do you think you can help us?"

Rōh studied his old friends face. Despite what Naruto thought, Rōh had noticed the glares they received while coming to Ton's shop. So now his suspicion that Naruto was hated just as much as his own village's Jinchuuriki were confirmed. He just hoped Ton wasn't so ignorant. Rōh was relieved when Ton smiled down at the blonde.

"So the great Rōh has finally found a student. Well it's about time. Yeah, all my ninja clothes are in the back. Everything is half off."

Rōh nodded, and headed towards the back of the place. Naruto awkwardly bowed to the shop owner, before scurrying to catch up with his sensei. When Naruto caught up with his Rōh, he was worried to see his sensei already rummaging through the shop's small selection.

"Uh, sensei? Aren't you going to let me pick out my own clothes?"

Rōh stopped suddenly, and slowly looked down at his student.

"Are you serious? Why would I have the kid who picked the bullseye colored tracksuit, pick out his ninja attire?"

Naruto turned away and grumbled in response. After only a few moments Rōh was shoving a bundle of clothes into the blondes hands.

"Now go try those on."

Sighing Naruto sulked into a small changing room. As the sound of clothes being shifted around, Ton came up to stand next to Rōh.

"So, will you be training the boy in the village?"

Rōh smiled at his friend.

"Yes, I want the kid to go through the academy. It builds character."

Rōh looked at Ton as the old shop owner snorted.

"Ha, how would you know? You sure as hell didn't go through no academy!"

Rōh scoffed.

"I was different, and naive."

Just then Naruto pulled the curtain open to the small changing room and walked out. The blonde looked himself over once more.

"I guess it isn't to bad."

Naruto's new outfit consisted of four pieces. He now wore a dark brown hoodie, under that he wore a navy blue cotton shirt. For his lower half, he wore grey cargo pants. The pants had many pockets that could hold useful things. Naruto adjusted the grey baseball cap on his head.

"Do I really have to wear this hat though? It seems kind of dumb."

Rōh shook his head.

"The hat is to hide your distinctive hair. For a ninja distinctive qualities often mean death. If a enemy can identify you by your appearance, you will lose the advantage of being a unknown entity."

Naruto shrugged at his sensei's explanation.

"I guess, I just don't see many ninja wearing them. It kind of makes it hard to see up too."

Naruto grabbed the bill of his hat and turned it clockwise on his head, until the bill was facing backwards. Naruto looked in a near by mirror, nodding satisfied with his appearance.

"Okay, let's get going kid. We still have a lot to do today."

Naruto nodded, and fallowed his sensei as he bought Naruto several more pairs of the same clothing, minus the hat. After Ton rang them up, and made Rōh promise they would get drinks together soon, the pair were out the door and on their way once again.

-EndChapter-

If you are one of the people who added me to their fallow or favorite's, I thank you for your generous gift of attention. To me, it means a lot that people want to see more of the story. Please review.


End file.
